


Testing The Waters

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Show and Tell [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nothing explicit, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, inappropriate workplace discussion, just a touch of serious discussions, mostly no trace of seriousness, one of them has to have some self control, sexual innuendo, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been together for two months now, and it's time to tell the people in their lives.They can totally handle that."I can keep my hands off of you for 12 hours." Eddie says.They can totally handle that."Challenge accepted." Buck says with a wink.They can totally handle that?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Show and Tell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766488
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	Testing The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on from "Show and Tell", Eddie is finally back at work after his accident.

Buck continued scrubbing dishes, despite the fact that he’d washed their two plates ten minutes earlier while Eddie finished shaving. He needed something to do with his hands. No matter how many times he and Eddie reminded each other that everything would be okay, it didn’t seem to sooth his restless mind.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened and his boyfriend emerged at the top of the stairs. Even with a clean face, Buck had a hard time imagining Eddie without a bit of stubble. It was just nice, and had absolutely nothing to do with the extra stimulation when they were lying naked and writhing together. But even this look: clean and smooth and fresh; made Buck smile – though that was all about the man behind the stubble.

Before he could start washing his dishes for the third time, Buck placed the plates in the empty sink and tucked around the counter to watch Eddie hop down the stairs. He seemed so relaxed in this apartment that wasn’t his. Most of their nights spent together were at Eddie’s, but on rare occasions (this being the first), they splurged on a night at Buck’s where they were offered a little more privacy and quiet.

On those nights, Buck missed the sounds of Christopher’s socked feet sneaking out of his room at 6am, or the dripping sink in the kitchen that he kept meaning to mention to Eddie, or the foundation settling around them in the middle of the night. They were the sounds of a home well lived-in. When they weren’t spending the night together, he missed the noise.

Then again, he liked his bed and having his things around him – including Eddie – so a trip home every once in a while, wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially when he got to see the bright-eyed man he’d come to have in every part of his life, walking confidently out of his bedroom.

“Okay, we know the game plan?” Eddie clapped his hands, trying to psyche them both up. He may not be freaking out as much as Buck, but he definitely was teetering on the edge.

His boyfriend took a long breath, reciting the plan they spent the previous night discussing in detail. “We drive in separately before shift and talk to Bobby in his office.”

“And sign whatever he needs us to sign.” He gently reminded, knowing exactly what reaction it would get out of Buck.

The groan of annoyance confirmed his suspicions. “I’ve signed so many forms for him, he could probably forge my signature.”

While his whine was a little endearing (not that Eddie would ever admit it), Buck was right. He shook his head to continue with their itinerary for the day.

“Then we sit at the table like nothing has changed. We’re just together and it’s no big deal.”

As they finished reviewing, Eddie came to a stop in front of Buck, letting him complete their task list “Right. We’re not going to announce it but if anyone asks, we’re not going to lie about it.”

They could handle this: Eddie’s first day back on active duty, two months of physical intimacy, one week of relationship status change; they could _totally_ handle this. Although, that was something else he needed to bring up. It almost pained him to say it, but he placed firm hands on Buck’s shoulders to smooth over his words.

“Which also means we can’t be as…touchy as we have been.” He ran a thumb over Buck’s bicep, and was instantly caught in the visions of those arms pining his stomach into the mattress to keep him from squirming under the other man’s diligent work. His skin flushed hot. He really was addicted to that touch.

Buck caught it immediately – as he had for the past two months – and raised an eyebrow to tease him. “I’m not the one you need to be telling that to.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, even a losing one, Eddie let his hands fall down his boyfriend’s arms, consciously memorizing the curve of the muscle underneath. “I can keep my hands off of you for 12 hours.” He declared with a bit too much bravado. 

The glint in his partner’s eyes told him he wasn’t fooling anyone. There was a mischievous smirk that Eddie recognized as dangerous and scheming. “We’ll see.”

“Why do I feel like I’m about to regret this?” Eddie winced.

“Because you definitely are.” Even as he spoke, Buck was gathering Eddie around his waist and pulling him flush. “You forget, I know all your weaknesses now.” To prove his hypothesis, Buck ducked into the crook of Eddie’s shoulder and bit into the tender flesh. He hated how easily that gesture could make him weak in the knees. But he wasn’t about to let Buck stop.

In fact, he allowed the attack on his skin to continue, Buck licking and biting just enough to spark sensation but never enough to leave a mark. Eddie brought his hands up the back of his partner’s thighs, massaging his way through the muscle until he clawed his hands around whatever would get them closer together.

This part had come so naturally to them. The touching and teasing and urgency were easy; even the slow, sensual kisses seemed simple enough. Eddie knew he would never grow tired of touching Buck. And by the way he was rolling his hips and digging his fingers into the back of Eddie’s shirt, he was pretty sure Buck felt the same.

“Don’t mind me, I just came to grab that will update form. I have to take it to the lawyer before- hello Eddie.”

Before they could process the other presence in the room, Maddie was standing there, keys in hand, looking blushed and mildly surprised. Eddie tensed at the sound of her voice, instinctually pull Buck tighter to shield him from her gaze.

But she had greeted him and he was raised to be polite, so even as he stared at the ceiling, wincing at the strain in his voice, he responded in kind. “Hey Maddie.”

When she didn’t move or answer right away, he hazarded a peek over his shoulder to find her staring back at him with scrutinizing eyes. There was a question lingering there but she didn’t ask it. Instead, she looked around the apartment to see if the answers lay there. Eddie knew exactly what she was zeroing in on: the two plates Buck had washed again and again, the matching workbags at the bottom of the stairs, the unmade bed in the loft. Even as she observed the rest of the apartment, he felt the heat of her gaze – though he took the opportunity of her break in eye contact to remove his hands from Buck’s ass, hugging him around the middle. He still wasn’t quite ready to leave their protective bubble but he certainly wasn’t going to continue groping his boyfriend while said boyfriend’s sister was in the room. He had _some_ limits. Apparently.

Buck didn’t seem to be fairing much better. He was tense in Eddie’s embrace, squeezing just as tightly but keeping his eyes squarely on Maddie. It seemed the man was ready to flee at the first sign of danger from the woman in the room. So, Eddie held on tighter.

Finally (or unfortunately, Eddie still hadn’t decided), Maddie returned her gaze to the men in the room, choosing her words carefully. With a swing of her keys, she indicated the evidence around them and asked “Are you dating my brother or just sleeping with him?”

Buck practically fell out of his grasp, lurching forward to shoot a scolding hiss at his sister. “Maddie!”

The woman raised an eyebrow, unbothered by the flush on his skin and patiently waiting for an answer. What else could Eddie do but tell the truth. “Both?” He shrugged unhelpfully.

He made eye contact with Maddie and he could feel her sizing him up. It was one thing to have known each other for two years as mutual acquaintances. It was another to learn the nature of his relationship with her brother. And as much as he wasn’t ashamed of this status change, he still held his breath for her response. A moment later, she shrugged, moving around the apartment like a woman on a mission. “Okay.”

Eddie wanted to jump for joy and jump out the window, but either way, he wasn’t about to question her. Even if he didn’t need her approval, he seemed to have it; and he grabbed the kitchen island lightly to steady his beating heart.

Buck, however, didn’t seem satisfied with her answer. “That’s it?” He followed her as she searched for the forms she’d initially come for. The changes in executor and distribution of the Buckley’s wills was an ongoing process in preparation for the newest addition to the family. Even though the little one was still a few months out, Maddie was not leaving anything to chance. Which apparently included invading her brother’s apartment in search for the forms he’d agreed to sign.

“Do you not want me to approve of your relationship?” Maddie only stopped when she found the object of her desire on the coffee table, dipping to pick up the stack of papers.

“No, I do.” Eddie wasn’t quite sure what Buck was arguing about, but he wasn’t about to get in the middle of the siblings’ discussion. So, he kept his position perched against the island; watching and waiting as Buck continued to follow her. “I just…didn’t think you’d be so quick to accept.”

He could _feel_ Maddie roll her eyes even without hearing her long, suffering sigh. “Oh no, my brother is dating a man.” She continued her monotone cry of mocking agony. “Who’s also his trusted co-worker. And his best friend. And he’s basically been co-parenting his best friend’s son for the last year. Whatever will I do?”

Eddie couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped, but with a look from the Buckley siblings, he kept his mouth shut. She did have a point though.

Buck raised his hands out in surrender. “Okay, I get. But could you hold off on telling Chimney for a little bit? He kind of already knows but we want to talk to Bobby first before we announce it at work.”

Maddie rolled her eyes again, a little more sarcasm dripping into her tone. “And you don’t think Chimney can keep his mouth shut for a few hours?”

Before Eddie could retort, Buck raised an eyebrow. “Maddie”

“No, I heard it.” She conceded the gossiping abilities of her pseudo-fiancé (things were still a little unclear on that front). She sighed, clearly considering her options. Between lying to the father of her child or ruining her little brother’s secret, she chose the easiest one. “I will keep your secret for the time being. But make it quick, okay?”

Buck looked at Eddie for a confirmation he already had. “We will, promise.” It made Eddie smile knowing they were on the same page about this. No secrets, just patience.

This seemed to satisfy Maddie, pressing a kiss to her brother’s cheek. “Okay good. I will take my forms and get out of your hair.” As she passed through the kitchen area, she gave a small teasing smile to the man still standing there. “Bye Eddie.”

“Bye Maddie.” He waved her off, feeling the heat in his cheeks worsen. And then she was walking out the door as quickly as she’d entered. The pair watched her leave, waiting for the door to click closed before they let out their collectively held breaths. That had not been how he expected the morning to go – and certainly not how he planned to tell Maddie. But it was out now, and there really wasn’t much Eddie could do about it.

“So that happened.” He found himself grateful for the counter behind him to stabilize his legs. Buck, on the other hand, was stalking over to him with a panicked expression.

“Are you okay with that?” He asked unsteadily.

Eddie saw the uncertainty in his boyfriend’s eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted his sister to find out about them either. It had been embarrassing and a little mortifying, but Buck had also been worried about her reaction. He made a note to ask him about it later but for now, he focused on comforting his spiraling partner. He brought his hands to Buck’s shoulders, sweeping soothing gestures over the fabric because he knew it always calmed him.

“With your sister knowing about us, yeah? With her finding out about while we’re making out in your kitchen and I have my hand on your ass, not so much.” Half teasing, half truth. A perfect combination.

It did the trick; Buck relaxed into his touch, reciprocating with firm hands coming around his hips. “It could have been a lot worse.” He coyly let his hands drift over Eddie’s back and hips, not quite reaching under his shirt, but certainly daring to. “If she’d come in five minutes later, she would have been properly scandalized.”

And if that didn’t send Eddie reeling all over again. A few words from Buck and his mind was right back in the gutter. Not that he was complaining.

“Oh, you think so?” His hands drifted to the back of his partner’s neck, running over the blonde hairs and dipping under his collar. The rush of Buck’s heart made his smile turn hungry.

Oh, and Buck let him capture his mouth, devour him whole if he wanted. Their kiss was hot and desperate but didn’t move beyond that touch. They did have to go to work today. Buck was smiling against his mouth, enjoying himself far too much.

“Well yeah.” The man gasped out between breaths – a clear indication that Eddie wasn’t doing his job correctly. He needed that man speechless. “Our twelve-hour shift hasn’t started yet. I gotta let you get it out of my system now.” Eddie pulled away with a pop, shooting a glare at his boyfriend with no mirth. Buck knew him too well for his teases to be anything but playful. And true.

Going from being able to touch Buck whenever he wanted, to…not? It could be a challenge. But he was a grown man who’d gone a reasonable amount of time without sex or physical intimacy. He could hold off for twelve hours, easily.

With one last nip at Buck’s lower lip (because it was just too pink and plump to _not_ kiss), he let his hands drop until they were gathered in Buck’s own. “Come on, we gotta go if we’re gonna catch Bobby before start of shift.”

Buck pretended to pout but let himself be dragged to where they’d left their bags, slinging his own over his shoulder. “You ruin all my fun.”

“I promise we’ll have fun later.”

Eddie turned away with a smirk, only to hear Buck muttered a very ominous: “We definitely will.”

What was that man planning?

\--

“Hey Bobby, can we talk to you for a second?”

The captain looked up from his desk at the courteous knock on his office door. Buck and Eddie stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway, waiting for permission to enter. Neither felt very successful at hiding their nervous energy, but it didn’t matter how many times they said to the contrary: this was a big deal. This was Bobby: friend and boss. After this, there was no going back – though for Eddie, there was no going back after that first kiss, Bobby be damned. But he also knew how important the older man’s approval was to Buck (and to himself). So, he would settle his own nerves and support his boyfriend.

Bobby carefully replaced the documents he’d be reviewing on his desk and looked between the pair. How must they look: squeezed into a doorframe looking properly scared a full forty-five minutes before they were scheduled to begin their shift. Bobby also noticed. “Why do I feel like I’m the one being sent to the principal’s office?” He chuckled, waving them inside. Eddie carefully closed the door as Buck went straight for the furthest chair across from the fire captain.

“It’s nothing bad.” He told Bobby. “We just wanted to talk to you before the shift.” Eddie silently took his place beside Buck, resisting the urge to grab his hand for support. That would spoil the surprise, wouldn’t it?

Bobby was still eyeing the pair suspiciously, no doubt incredibly concerned. _Maybe he should be_. Eddie mentally shook himself as his boss spoke. “What’s up?”

Eddie looked at Buck and Buck looked right back, raising his eyebrows as if to say: _it’s your turn to talk_. With a long, deep breath, Eddie drags his attention back to Bobby whose expression was still studiously patient. _Here goes nothing._

“Buck and I are in a romantic relationship.” He said carefully, waiting for blowback as the words left his mouth.

But it didn’t come. Instead, Bobby looked mildly surprised and mostly curious. “When did this happen?”

Again, the boys looked at each other, each wracking their brain for the answer. There were specific moments they could bring up but no specific date that marked the transfer from friends to lovers (Eddie cringed at his own turn of phrase). And he wasn’t about to tell his boss that they’d made on the couch two months ago and decided that was enough to upend their friendship.

His eyes fell to Buck’s hands clasped in his lap, unconsciously wringing them. Again, the urge to link their hands rose up but he chose to answer Bobby as his show of support. “Don’t know an actual date but long enough that we felt we should disclose it to our captain.”

Bobby seemed to accept this answer, nodding thoughtfully. “Okay. Well, you know our house policy is ‘open communication’, so keep me abreast of…significant changes in your relationship” he waved his hands, clearly holding back – though Eddie had no idea what he could have been alluding to. “and you’re all good. Are you’re both still comfortable being on the shift rotation you’ve been on?”

A quick nod to each other and Eddie responded. “Absolutely.”

“And you’re good being partnered on the same crew?”

Buck was slowly releasing his hands, speaking up with determination in his voice. “We can do it, Bobby.”

Again, their boss took the news in stride, professional and calm, though he clearly had more questions for them. Eddie supposed many of them would be answered once the others found out and hounded them with demands for information. Why were they telling everyone again?

Bobby nodded his head to close the matter. “Then the department has no problem with this.” Great. Was that it? “Uh, let me find the Interpersonal Relationship form.” As suspected; while Bobby searched through the bottom drawer of his desk, Eddie hazarded a glance at Buck, to see him barely restraining his whining groan. _Yup, still cute even when they were in the boss’s office_. “Just acknowledging that you’ve disclosed your relationship, you’re going to continue working together, and you’ll remain professional at work.” He placed two forms in front of the men, who quickly grabbed pens off the desk and began to fill out their information.

They worked in sync as they always did, hands moving quickly and leaning in just a little so their bodies were angled together. He didn’t know when it started, but Eddie sometimes found himself startled by how close he and Buck would naturally stand. Drawn to each other; that’s what it was. Pulled in by the heat of each other. Huh.

As they reached the bottom of the page, Buck released a little chuckle, muttering more to Eddie than anyone else in the room: “This is way easier than I thought it would be.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at that but accepted their signatures and stacked them on the side of his desk to review later. The moment the paper left Buck’s hands, he was gripping the arms of the chair, ready to flee before any more forms or questions could come their way. Eddie was inclined to agree, sitting up straighter. Before either of them could move, Bobby slapped the papers to grab their attention.

“Here are MY rules.”

Buck sat back in his seat, miserably accepting defeat. “There it is.” Eddie tried to hide his smile. He had to focus on Bobby now.

“You keep your PDA to work appropriate levels at all times. You’re both grown adults and this is still a place of business. No sneaking off to the supply closet, no sex in the truck”

“Who would ever have sex in the truck?” Eddie found himself grimacing at the notion. Was that something that actually happened? “That’s so inappropriate. And unsanitary.”

He almost missed the pointed look that Bobby gave Buck. Almost. There was something in the man’s eyes that told him to look at his boyfriend’s expression. Buck’s had somehow sunk lower into the chair without actually slipping out, and his face had never been so red. The realization made Eddie gape in shock. _What_? His disgust must have been evident on his face because Buck passed him an embarrassingly sheepish look before turning to Bobby with just the hint of a glare.

“Do you know how long we went without Eddie ever finding out about that?”

And boy, did Eddie have _so many_ questions. Unfortunately, they would need to be tabled for another time. Bobby pulled them back to his list of ground rules.

“And you leave your personal drama at the door. The last thing I need is for you two to get into an argument and put the rest of the team at risk because you aren’t focused. You can’t do it: you call in or switch out. Got it?”

Buck was quick to nod. “Got it.”

“Understood.” Eddie echoed.

This time, when silence passed between them at the end of the conversation, no one moved. Bobby examined the boys like their friend, now; his eyes were warmer, more inquisitive. After a moment, he offered them a small smile. “You both seem happy. I’m glad.” Eddie could feel the tension release from Buck without seeing the way his shoulders relaxed. If he was honest, it was a weight off his own back to know that they were in the clear with their boss and their friend. They would be okay.

A moment later, Bobby was shooing them out of the office, standing to make his own way to the door. “Now I gotta start making breakfast so get out of here.”

The boys walked out ahead of Bobby, standing aside to let him jog up the stairs. They stayed in between the trucks for a moment, letting the red engines act a barrier between them and the world. Out in the open but protected. Still in their own little bubble. Eddie bumped his boyfriend’s shoulder playfully.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Before Buck could respond with the smile that he’d been hiding since they entered Bobby’s office, Chimney walked past. He was also watching their captain ascend the stairs, but quickly turned his curious attention to the pair before him.

“What was that about?”

Buck was the first to answer, practicing his best innocent shrug. “Just having a conversation with our captain.”

Their friend wasn’t buying it in the least. Chimney turned his body into the conversation, looking to Eddie for answers. “What kind of conversation?”

It was his turn again, _great_. Why was he becoming the one to break the news to everyone? Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept them trained on Chimney, gauging the man’s reaction. “We were disclosing a personal relationship.”

Dawning came quickly, a knowing smile lighting his face. Eddie knew that their friend had the most knowledge about their history together and wouldn’t be as surprised. The earnest acceptance was nice. The firm grip on each of their shoulders was a surprise. “I’m really glad you two worked something out. I never want to be in the middle of a conversation like that again.” Buck ducked his head as the memories of roadside confessions filled both their minds. For good measure, Chimney patted them again before his look turned mischievous. “But now I have to go tell everyone that our coworkers are having a secret affair.”

Even as the man turned away, digging his phone front his front pocket, Buck was chuckling and calling after him. “Maddie already knows.”

As predicted, Chimney turned around to throw his hands in the air, shaking his head in disappointment. “You ruin all my fun, Buckley.” Then he was gone, typing something on his phone as he entered the communal locker room.

Once again, the boys stood alone, pleasantly surprised at their friends’ reactions. Intellectually, he knew no one at the station would be upset about the change – and anyone who was, would keep it to themselves or clean out their metaphorical desk – but having such painless interactions gave Eddie hope.

He tilted his head into Buck who was still smiling after his future brother-in-law (maybe. Again, details were sketchy). Even just standing together, Eddie felt that pull towards Buck. “See, even better. Chimney is going to tell everyone.” He joked. “We just have to be ourselves.”

Eddie’s words seemed to snap Buck out of his reverence and he turned to Eddie with a look that made his stomach drop. Conniving and satisfied and prowling. “Now we get to have fun.”

 _Excuse me_? Why was Eddie suddenly terrified of his boyfriend? “What does that mean?” He nearly stuttered as he spoke.

Buck just tucked his hands into his pockets, bouncing on his heels as he dipped closer to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “It means, Bobby said no physical displays of affection. He didn’t say anything about verbal displays of affection.” The raised eyebrow and cocky smile made Eddie swallow. “You can keep your hands off me for 12 hours, right?” At just like that, the bastard was walking off towards the change rooms with a casual smile on his face. Like any other day.

Eddie was definitely afraid of his boyfriend – or, more specifically what his boyfriend was planning to say to him while they were on duty. Around their colleagues. When they’d just promised to keep their hands to themselves.

“Oh no.”

\--

Eddie Diaz was a grown man. He was an adult. Between his military training and then his firefighter training, he had incredible self-control and compartmentalization skills. It made talking about his feelings a painful experience for everyone, but it made him really good at controlling his emotions when he was on the job. He could withstand berating and teasing from his colleagues, abuse from the people he was helping. Not much rattled him. But at the moment, he was considering a switch in career if it meant getting away from his boyfriend and his innocent smile.

It had started out innocently enough. After getting changed, they’d gone upstairs to eat breakfast with the arriving crew. A few of them offered knowing smirks or pats on the back – Chimney had clearly been busy – but only Hen said anything, welcoming the ‘lovebirds’ to breakfast. The twinkle in her eye marked her approval as they sat down beside each other as they’d always done. But no questions came. No barrage of inquiries, demanding details. Every sat and chatted as they’d always done.

Eddie finally relaxed.

So the ever-stressful ‘relationship reveal’ seemed to have come and gone with little to know fanfare. There was a small part of Eddie that was disappointed or at least offended at how many of their colleagues were unsurprised. Had the two of them been missing something that everyone else saw?

Half way through breakfast, the alarm had them leaping into action, responding to an apartment building reporting a gas leak.

Upon arrival, most of the residents had already exited the building. Bobby quickly instructed their paramedic team to attend to anyone who might be experiencing symptoms of CO poisoning, sending the rest inside to retrieve any wayward residents and search for the source of the leak. Eddie and Buck worked in tandem as they always did, knocking on doors with their matching yellow hazmat suits. By the time Jackson and Cameron had confirmed the source of the leak and neutralized it, the boys had successfully checked the seven-floor building, and escorted one very dizzy elderly woman into the waiting arms of Hen and Chimney.

All in a day’s work.

Eddie pulled his helmet and mask off, relishing the fresh breeze sweeping over his skin. A day’s work was certainly warm and stuffy inside. He wiped his brow, mentally cataloguing the scene for any signs that he’d be needed elsewhere. None of the residents looked in distress and there wouldn’t be much left to do. They’d be getting back in time for a quick workout before lunch. Excellent.

“I know another way I can get you all hot and sweaty.”

Eddie stumbled back as Buck nearly licked his earlobe with the proximity of their bodies. A moment later, he was walking calmly across the grass to talk to Bobby.

 _What_?

The firefighter stared after his boyfriend, seeking any sort of explanation for what had just happened, but Buck didn’t so much as look at him. Had he imagined those words in his ear? The suddenly flash of hot breath on his neck? No.

Shaking his head, Eddie went back to work. One strange, wayward comment wasn’t anything to worry about.

Half a dozen strange, wayward comments was definitely something to worry about.

For the past three hours, Buck had found various ways to sneak up on Eddie, or pass close enough that only he could hear, and whisper little innuendos.

Most of them were pretty harmless and maybe a little obvious.

As Buck spotted him at the weights, he leaned over the bar and smirked. “I love seeing you flat on your back.” That had earned an eyeroll from him.

Some were a little more fun and playful.

As they were rolling up the hose after another successful call, Buck tucked in behind him just long enough to whisper: “Is there a firehose in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” That one had gotten an embarrassingly loud laugh out of him, that had several eyes looking up in concern. Of course, Buck has already dashed away before anyone could notice their proximity to each other.

For all his puns and shameless one-liners, Buck hadn’t touched Eddie beyond their normal work physicality. Sure, he got close; close enough to whisper in his ear and crowd around him for a moment. But he never touched him.

It only made Eddie more nervous.

Especially when Buck decided to kick it up a notch.

His whispers became a little more specific. Nothing insane but it certainly put images in Eddie’s head. Like when he was bent over, checking something on the undercarriage of the truck and Buck was suddenly beside him.

“Those pants look so good on you. I can’t wait to peel them off later.”

He stood up so quickly, he nearly hit his head. And there was his boyfriend with a familiar innocent look, standing at a respectable distance like he hadn’t just made a very specific promise in the middle of the station. “Buck stop.” He hissed.

Of course, the man shrugged that nonchalant little shrug that made Eddie want to strangle him. “What, I’m not touching you.”

As he walked away, Eddie grumbled. “That’s the problem.”

Because he was a grown man. And he could control himself around his boyfriend. But that didn’t always mean he wanted to. Or rather, resistance was a muscle he hadn’t exercised in two months and it was a little sore.

He could handle it.

“I get so jealous watching people flirt with you. Makes me want to take you right here and now. Show everyone you’re mine.” Eddie chocked as they wrapped up their equipment at the side of the road. It had been a small car accident that required the jaws to get the driver-side door open and the woman had spent the entire time eyeing up Eddie and not-so-subtly trying to gauge his availability and interest. He’d kindly declined and forgotten about the interaction.

Apparently, Buck had not. Now Eddie was left with the images of Buck dropping to his knees in the middle of the intersection for everyone to see. There was a small (not that small) part of him that found the idea of the world watching him take his pleasure from this gorgeous man, incredibly interesting.

He threw the equipment into the truck with a little too much force.

“Bobby’s cooking is good but I prefer the way you fill me up.”

Dinner was getting fun. Eddie had finally decided to put some space between them when Buck had whispered “I can feel that hickey you left on my side. Have you ever thought about marking me in places where everyone can see?” while they were restocking the truck after their latest call. He could not spend another meal sitting beside Buck if it meant he would continue his explicit innuendos and promises.

Sitting across hadn’t proved any easier of a task. Someone (maybe David) had brought in a bowl of fruit from his family’s collection of bushes and trees. A nice enough gesture, Eddie thought. But when he looked up at Buck, his boyfriend was showing everyone one of his party tricks.

He didn’t know Buck could tie a cherry stem with his tongue. And a fresh cherry stem at that. Something that took concentration and diligence and extra dexterity. Eddie got up from the table as calmly as possibly before walking down the stairs muttering “that’s not even fair” on his way to the washroom.

He really did have to pee; it wasn’t just an excuse to flee before he clambered over the dinner table to strangle or kiss his boyfriend – he hadn’t decided yet (maybe both? He’d have to ask about that later). The break from public eyes did help his flushed skin and impure thoughts. He could handle a little teasing from his boyfriend from a few more hours. He could. Because he was a responsible adult and the sight of that knotted cherry didn’t put ideas in head about introducing food into their bedroom.

So far, he was impressed with both of their restraint, really. Yes, Buck had been whispering just the worst things in his ear all day, but they had kept their touches purely professional (even most of their looks). If anything, this was a high-intensity training in finding a work/life balance at the station. If he could withstand Buck like this, he could handle anything.

With renewed resolve, Eddie washed his hands and exited the washroom, prepared to rejoin polite society.

Buck was waiting for him at the door to the locker room, leaning casually against one side, arms folded patiently. Nothing would have been amiss except for that look in his eyes. The mischievous little glint that made Eddie zone in on that cheeky expression. He still hadn’t decided if humiliation or homicide was the better course of action.

“You are the biggest tease on the planet.” He kept his distance but pointed a scolding finger in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Only a tease if I don’t follow through.” Buck shrugged like they were discussing the weather. Like it was casual and nothing. “And you know I will. Think of this as our extended game of Show and Tell. I’m telling you” he leaned in to whisper “and then later I’ll show you.” And there was a big part of Eddie that wanted to show him now. Just throw Buck against the glass and punish both of them for the way his teasing tongue had worked him up all day.

But he didn’t, because he could show restraint in the face of adversity. Or he was trying.

Eddie slowly approached his boyfriend – they were going to have to exit the locker room at some point. “You’re gonna get us reprimanded on the first day.”

“Why?” Buck centered himself in the doorway to keep Eddie in place, the heat of his chest brushing against the other man’s, but nothing more. As he’d promised. “I’m just talking to my partner Eddie.” He pretended to sound scandalized as he spoke. “Do you want to do something inappropriate to me? Because Cap said we both had to keep the physical displays of affection to a minimum.” His keen and innocent routine was only strengthening Eddie’s resolve to show Buck just how minimal he could keep his affections. Then Buck was leaning close like he had been all day, whispering in his ear “I can do that. Can you?” And Eddie had to take a minute.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, studiously avoiding eye contact. How was Buck so good at getting him riled up? It shouldn’t be possible. And yet, here he was, letting his imagination run away again.

“You know I’m just teasing you, right?”

Eddie looked up to unexpectedly find Buck’s soft, seeking concern.

He laughed breathlessly. “I’m very aware.”

“No, I mean I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“Again, choice of words.”

In front of him, Buck sighed, clearly frustrated at his own communication skills. “What I’m trying to say is”

“I know.” Eddie let him off the hook. “And I know you’re just having fun. And I’m not mad about it.” He wasn’t. He was frustrated, a little distracted, and definitely on edge, but he wasn’t mad. Still, he found himself crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head at the man before him. “How is it not getting to you? You, who apparently had sex in a firetruck?” He hadn’t forgotten about that little nugget of information.

Buck groaned, clearly hoping he had. “I can’t believe Bobby told you about that.”

But now was not the time for questioning his boyfriend’s libido and lack of impulse control. Now was the time for answers. “How are you not affected by all the teasing and innuendos?”

“Oh I am.” Buck shrugged. “I just know that I get to have you the rest of the time.” Simple as that, huh? Just show a modicum of restraint. Why hadn’t Eddie thought of that? Before Eddie could roll his eyes, Buck’s expression sobered. “Do you want me to stop?”

He seriously considered the offer. Ask his boyfriend to stop torturing him with images and ideas that he wouldn’t be able to follow through on for _hours_? “No, it’s actually helping.” He answered honestly. From the confused and slightly horrified look on Buck’s face, he knew he needed to clarify.

Right. That didn’t make any sense. Telling Buck that he was riling him up and then telling him that it was helping. Helping what? His mind snapped back to a conversation they’d had over a year ago. When they were sitting by a fountain waiting for Christopher to tell Santa his Christmas wish.

 _Sex complicates everything_.

Okay. Serious talk time. Serious talk; while standing in the doorway of a public space where they could be interrupted at any moment by either a passing colleague or an emergency alarm. Eddie took a deep breath. He could do this.

“With Shannon, sex was always the easiest part. Especially near the end. It saved us from actually talking to each other, and I didn’t always know what to say to her. And yeah, sex with you is also very easy. We’re weirdly good at it.”

Buck pulled a face but kept his voice quiet. “It’s not that weird.”

And Eddie had to laugh just a little. He was right, of course. The two of them had a history of using sex to avoid intimacy (or something like that. Frank had said that once and it sometimes poked at the back of his brain).

“I forget how easy it is to get caught up in you sometimes.”

Buck paled, his mouth gently falling open in shock. Eddie had the distinct impression that he’d just stepped in something or said something wrong. “What?”

In lieu of a response, Buck floundered, stunned, for a moment. His jaw was twitching like he was hiding a genuine smile – not the cocky smirk he’d been wearing all day. What was that about? Just as quickly, he was back to being his usual amused and charming self. “So how is this helping?”

This next part, he knew the answer to. “I meant it: I want a proper relationship. With talking and everything.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “And if I can survive my boyfriend being an absolute _tease_ for twelve hours straight, and still have a serious conversation, I think I can survive pretty much anything.”

Buck’s eyes seemed to light up and once again, warning bells went off in Eddie’s mind when he said: “Challenge accepted.”

Challenge? What Challenge? But Buck was already turning back towards the outside world and making his way to the stairs. Eddie chased after him, head swimming. “What? No, that wasn’t a challenge.” He paused on the bottom step. “Buck?”

The man stopped halfway up the stairs, looking over his shoulder, back to that innocent little smile with the gleam in his eyes. “Yeah?”

Anything Eddie had to say flew out the window the minute they made eye contact. “I hate you.” He grumbled.

Buck had the audacity to wink. “I know.”

Okay, Eddie thought, if it would be more of the same thing – and this had to be the worst of it – he could handle Buck and his teases for the rest of the shift. They only had a few hours left. He could make it.

“I’m going to tug on that gorgeous hair when you’re blowing me tonight.”

_What the hell, Buck?_

Eddie hadn’t expected to hear the voice behind him as he sat on the couch. He’d only run a hand through his hair as he waited for the game to load the next level. When he jumped, he shot a look at Chimney to make sure his game partner hadn’t heard Buck’s proposal. He seemed engrossed in the loading screen and showed no sign that he’d been scandalized, so Eddie sunk back into the couch. Buck was still there, hovering just over his head while he watched Chimney win the match.

Eddie’s mind was suddenly elsewhere.

He could make it.

“You’re so dexterous with your tongue. I love when you lay it flat against my cock.”

See, that time, when Buck found him lapping at a cup of coffee that was still too hot, he was a little more prepared. The sudden comment and accompanying images didn’t send him reeling. He was getting better.

He was saved from any further promises for the next few hours as they attended to a fire at an abandoned warehouse. Apparently, some kids had been smoking in there and things had gotten out of control. Everyone was fine and they mostly let the building burn itself out, calling it unsalvageable. But it did leave a cloud of dirt and ash in its wake. The moment the team pulled in to the station, most of them hit the showers while they could.

Eddie watched Buck skip off to the showers and immediately ran upstairs and away from a naked Buck and whatever nonsense might go on there.

He took the relative silence of the loft as an opportunity to check any messages and emails. Carla had shot him a text when she picked up Christopher from school and again when they were eating dinner. Otherwise, there was nothing noteworthy. He reminded her that he would be home straight after work so she wouldn’t have to worry about putting him to bed – not that he would be upset if she did but he wanted to be a part of the bedtime routine where he could. He sent himself a text as a reminder to call the repair man to fix the water heater. Again. It seemed like every three months, there was something wrong with it. He just wanted consistent hot water. Was that so much to ask for? A quick check of the time told him there was only an hour left on their shift. He had almost survived Buck and the impossibly long day. But that fire had been exhausting and his face was starting to get stiff from the drying soot. With a sigh, Eddie tucked his phone back in his pocket and headed towards the washroom.

If he wasn’t going to shower, he should at least wash his hands and face.

Eddie was still bent over the sink when Buck came up behind him. He maintained his distance, as he had all day, but this time, Buck was shining wet and only wearing a towel.

“I thought of you in the shower just now and I touched myself until I came.”

If he’d had any strength left, Eddie’s grip on the counter would have shatter the ceramic. He’d been doing so well. He felt his resolve start to crumble. All that training, gone in an instant. He couldn’t even look at Buck as his boyfriend walked through to the private changing area. He knew he’d see that telltale smirk and lose it completely.

It took a few deep, calming breaths before Eddie released the counter from his grasp and finished splashing water on his face. After a minute or so, he was able to walk back into the communal changing area with his head held high.

Eddie had made it. His training was complete. It had been touch and go for a minute (he winced at his own mind for the second time that day) but he’d managed to keep his hands to himself like a responsible adult for an entire shift. As soon as the second team was settled, the crew was released for the day and Eddie couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Buck was also, mysteriously, rushing to get back into his civilian clothes.

Almost as though he’d been teasing and riling his partner all day and was really looking forward to the inevitable release (again, Eddie groaned). But it wasn’t entirely inaccurate. His reward for surviving Buck was to make that man do everything he’d been promising all day.

Absently, Eddie wondered if it would always be like this with Buck. The anticipation and desire. He could say that he’d never get tired of kissing or touching his boyfriend but would it always make him feel so excited? So alive? Just the thought of Buck, a few choice words, had been an unending trial in patience. Would that ever stop?

They walked together towards their vehicles – parked next to each other, of course – Buck drifting closer to Eddie’s side, the further away they got from the station. The moment they were standing behind Eddie’s truck, allowing them some much needed privacy, Buck was dropping his bag and reaching an arm to hold his boyfriend for the first time all day.

Eddie held out a hand to stop him, pulling out his phone to check the time. They stood in silence as he kept his eyes squarely on the ticking clock. Buck seemed frozen in place, stunned that Eddie had held him back. The seconds ticked on and Eddie could feel the vibrations from Buck. He let himself smile just a little at how eager they both were. Which was why this was even more important.

Finally, time moved forward one minute and Eddie’s smile turned predatory.

“Twelve hours.” He announced. That was the only warning Buck got before Eddie threw his own bag and shoved the taller man against the side of the truck, pressing him there with every inch of his body.

Eddie’s love of shoving Buck against things had definitely not faded with time. Especially when he could press his knee and shove the other man’s legs apart, grinding his hips to keep him in place. He commanded the kiss, pouring every inch of sexual frustration he’d experienced into the hard press of their mouths and sharp lick of his tongue. Buck gripped the sides of Eddie’s shirt and went along for the ride; he seemed pleased with his work. Eddie wanted to roll his eyes but rolled his hips instead, offering his own tease of things to come.

The moment he heard Buck release the smallest moan of delight, Eddie pulled back. More than pulled back, he stepped out of Buck’s space and just out of reach. The other man nearly collapsed under the suddenly release but steadied himself in time to shoot a questioning look at his boyfriend.

_Just when things were starting to get good._

Eddie raised an eyebrow, silently admiring his work. It filled him with satisfaction to know two months hadn’t made Buck any less gorgeous when he was flustered and kissed out. He gave the man a minute to come to his senses before smirking at the revenge he had planned for the safety of their bedroom.

“I’ll see you after Christopher goes to bed. You have a lot of promises to fulfill.”

Even as Eddie walked away, Buck took a minute to regain his composure and push away from the truck. There was that satisfaction again: knowing Eddie had just as much ability to wreck his boyfriend with little effort. Even if things did change, if they grew tired or lost the ability to rile each other up so easily, Eddie would retain this memory for a while: the blushing and speechless Buck, watching him pull out of the parking lot with nothing but bright lust in his eyes.

He was very glad they had a late shift tomorrow.

Buck stood there, watching Eddie’s truck roll away, still a little breathless and more than a little dizzy. He’d only brought that on himself, he knew that. And he was definitely not mad about it. Teasing Eddie had started off as a little joke; a test to see how long he could keep it up before he finally snapped. But the longer the day went on, and the less Eddie acted on the urges he _so clearly_ had, the more of a challenge it became.

Seeing Eddie Diaz flustered was an added bonus. The more he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, the more he knew that a massive punishment was coming his way. Eddie didn’t forgive and forget as easily as he liked to think he did. Buck was in for a long night.

Again, not that he was mad about it. He’d been serious when he told Eddie that he didn’t mind maintaining a professional face at work because as soon as they were off the clock, they could do and be whatever they wanted.

_I forget how easy it is to get lost in you sometimes._

Buck didn’t think Eddie knew what he was saying; how absolutely breathless that had made him. For a man who claimed he was bad with words, he certainly had a way with them.

But there wasn’t time to think about how that off-handed confession had sent his heart fluttering. Now, he had to go home and change before heading over to Eddie’s. He had to move his feet and stop thinking about all the things he’d been promising. How excited that made him even two months in. How much he wanted Eddie. Evan Buckley was a man of his word, after all.

He had told him. Now he would show him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)


End file.
